


Taste of What You Told Me

by dedougal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny promises to do anything to get rid of Kaner's mullet. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of What You Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/gifts), [shinyslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyslasher/gifts).



> I don't even know. These people kept sending me links to Hockey fic and I finally succumbed. Then they kept prompting me.
> 
> This is complete fiction. Utterly. 
> 
> Warnings: under negotiated kink ahoy

Winning the Cup again was a big fucking relief. It sounded ridiculous when he thought of it that way, but Jonny had always half-dreaded the idea that he’d end up having the one big win and then nothing. There were plenty of guys out there who never even got near the Cup but having had it once only made him even…hungrier. 

He caught Kaner’s eyes over the top of all the celebrating players before skating in to wrap him in a hug. “We fucking did it,” Kaner yelled, flying high already. Jonny could totally get behind that. 

 

The other relief behind winning the Cup is the fact he can get rid of his itchy as fuck beard. It was going to feel great to be back to his usual self, even though some of the guys take longer than him to strip their beards off. Sharpy even thought about keeping his – something about his jawline – before it comes off. Kaner though… Kaner’s mullet looks like it was here to stay.

“When’re you getting your hair cut off?” Jonny had to talk around the mouthful of beer he’d foolishly started to drink before the thought occurred to him.

“I kinda like it.” Kaner grinned, widely, like he knew it was pissing off Jonny. “Might keep it.”

“The fuck you will. You look enough like some fucked-up redneck hillbilly already.” Jonny was trying to keep it quiet. The rest of the bar was loud enough to hide their conversation, everyone else just probably thinking it was them being Kaner and Tazer.

“I think there’s an insult in there that my mom wouldn’t thank you for.” Kaner raised his eyebrows before shoving a couple of chips in his mouth, chasing it with his beer. “And we know you don’t want to ruin the high opinion she has of you.” Kaner cackled as Jonny answered that with his middle finger.

“But, seriously,” he asked, after they’d finished their beers, had a couple more shoved in their hands and Kaner doing a shot on top of it all, screaming obscenities after he swallowed it down. “You’re not cutting it off?”

“Gotta make it worth my while,” Kaner muttered, eyeing Shawsy, probably plotting his revenge. “Give me what I want.” Kaner met his eyes, flicking his tongue over the lip of the bottle. It made Jonny swallow, his mind going to places he desperately tried to prevent it going to, places he really didn’t want to think about in public. “Anything I want.”

Sharpy called his over to play some pool but Jonny lost in straight games, barely able to work out what the hell Kaner meant by that.

 

Kaner was in his guest bedroom in the morning. Which was a surprise. Although, as Jonny shuffled through to the kitchen and persuaded the coffee maker to start up and deliver something that would make his mouth taste less like ass, it probably shouldn’t be. He couldn’t really remember most of the back half of the night. It was all blurry and black and he justified it with having just won _the_ Cup. And it had nothing at all with what Kaner had said.

The coffee was taking a fucking long time to brew.

While he was glaring at it, praying for it to brew faster, Kaner stumbled through, dressed only in boxers and scratching at his stupid haircut. “Is there coffee?” He winced at the sound of his own voice.

They both watched the coffee pot fill, trying to unscramble their brains.

Jonny kept silent as he slid the full mug over to Kaner, tossing the bottle of painkillers over as well. It bounced off Kaner’s bare chest. They watched it tumble to the floor, sighing almost in unison when it didn’t spill everywhere. 

“What did you mean, last night?” Jonny asked, when the coffee had cut through some of the fog surrounding his brain. He was probably going to need a long shower and probably something greasy and totally artery-hardening to get rid of the rest of it. Maybe a nap.

“What?” Kaner was having less luck fighting the fog, but he’d drank more, including more of those kamikaze shots. “Last night?”

“Never mind,” Jonny muttered. “I’m going to shower.”

He was halfway to the bathroom when Kaner’s stool clattered to the floor. Jonny pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the echoing to stop. Kaner swore, before coming to grab at Jonny’s arm. “Don’t shave your beard.”

“Sure.” Jonny was turning to head to the shower. “Wait. What?”

“Don’t shave off your beard.” Kaner ran his hand over his hair, keeping his eyes on Jonny. He was half-smiling, something not like usual wicked grin, the one that always made Jonny think Kaner was going to get him into some shit. No, this was something Jonny remembered all too clearly. They hadn’t fucked around for years, not regularly since rookie year, to be honest. But Kaner always smiled like that when he was ready to get naked and dirty. “I’ve got some ideas.”

Jonny’s throat was dry so he swallowed and nodded.

“I remember what I said, by the way.” Kaner was leaning against the door jam now, hand scratching across his belly. “I said what I’d need to get rid of the hair. Remember?”

“You said-“ Jonny had to cough, his voice suddenly rougher than before. “You said I had to make it worth your while. Give you, uh, give you anything.”

“Let me do anything,” Kaner said, still half-smiling. “To you. That’s what I meant.”

“You were drunk.” Jonny had to turn around and head for the bathroom. He didn’t really need Kaner to see his half-chub or whatever. “You didn’t mean it.”

“Jonny.” And that made him look over his shoulder. “I meant it.” Kaner laughed, letting the serious mood slip. “How much you want rid of this hair?”

The shower cleared the remainder of his morning after the night before feeling. It didn’t do much to get rid of his dick’s interest in Kaner or Kaner’s suggestion. Jonny tried to rationalize it as a side effect of the playoff dry spell, the fact he hadn’t gotten laid in forever. That was what he was telling himself as he jerked off, slick and hot in the shower, when he watched the come swirl down the drain.

But when he came back out of his room to find Kaner gone and a note saying _Call me, fucker_ on the counter that he let his head sink into his hands. Yeah, so it wasn’t just the dry spell and it wasn’t just the lack of anyone else. It was Kaner, through and through.

Jonny held out for two whole hours before he grabbed for his phone.

 

Kaner made him wait. In fact, Jonny had to go for another shower after he spent a couple of hours working out just because Kaner was making him wait. He was still antsy, full of nervous energy, when Kaner leaned on the buzzer. Jonny waited in the hallway, unsure of what to do, when Kaner used his key and bounced in, eyes dancing, that half-smile plastered on his face again.

“What the fuck, Tazer? You forget how to unlock your door?” Kaner kicked the door shut and grabbed Jonny’s arm, towing him through the apartment to the bedroom. There wasn’t much in the way of furniture in here – his bed, obviously, a low dresser, a chair. A TV mounted on the wall. When Kaner dropped his arm, Jonny just stood, taking it all in again. Kaner dropped a bag on the bed and grabbed the chair. “Have a seat before you fall over.”

Jonny sat. He rubbed his hands on his pants as he watched Kaner flit around, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen and filling it with water, fussing with something behind Jonny’s back. He didn’t want to turn round and look – he didn’t want to know what Kaner was up to. There was something at the back of his mind that told him he could only look when Kaner told him he could. Something that made his dick start to harden.

“Okay.” Kaner laid his hand on Jonny’s shoulder. “Take your shirt off.” Jonny did, pulling the t-shirt off and balling it in his hands. Kaner grabbed it and tossed it into a corner, before swinging himself across Jonny’s lap. The chair squeaked alarmingly as Kaner settled, his legs on either side of Jonny’s and his hand holding on to Jonny’s bare shoulder as he settled down. Jonny glanced down to see Kaner’s dick was hard before a towel was placed over their legs. “Right.”

“Wrong?” Jonny couldn’t help chirping back, ingrained instinct overwhelming his brain’s panicked circling. 

“Fuck you,” Kaner replied. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay, you dick.”

That made Jonny relax. “Yeah. We got a deal. You do what you want. For how long?”

“Tonight?” Kaner grinned. “Although, I gotta say I like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Obedient.”

Jonny narrowed his eyes before hauling Kaner in for a kiss, a wet, sloppy, hard kiss. He would show him just how far the obedience went. He softened a little as Kaner melted against him, hands lying loose across Jonny’s shoulders. Jonny hadn’t really thought about what he was doing here. He had mainly thought that Kaner and he would fuck and that would be that. Maybe he’d suck Kaner off – he liked that. Kaner seemed to be a whole lot more interested in something that seemed to be pushing the envelope, stretching the boundaries. Doing stuff that Jonny kept locked down deep in his spank bank and that he’d never really felt comfortable enough with anyone to try.

Kaner made a face as he pulled back. “Okay, you gotta keep to the bet but, I guess, if you want to stop we’ll stop. Trust me?” Jonny nodded, certain and sure about what was happening now. He was surprised Kaner even felt the need to ask the question. There were probably about a half-dozen people in the entire world he trusted more than Kaner. For all that he was calling him by some stupid nickname.

“Patrick-“ Kaner laughed at him. “Look – I feel stupid calling you Kaner and shit.” Kaner kept laughing at him as he reached down to the floor, picking up what he’d left beside them. 

“Seriously, dude.” Kaner pushed Jonny’s head back with the heel of his hand. Jonny resisted for a moment before letting himself be maneuvered into position. He ignored Kaner’s muttered ‘Good boy’ and waited, closing his eyes. He felt the material over his lap, the weight of something on top of it and Kaner settling himself down. Then a wet cloth – warm, thank goodness – swiped across his beard. Jonny fought to keep his eyes shut and even harder to keep his face still. 

The first brush of the razor against his beard made him shiver. There was something vulnerable as Kaner slowly, gently and assuredly removed the beard he’d grown as part of the playoff rituals. He kept his eyes shut until Kaner was almost finished, the scrape of razor becoming slower and closer as more and more skin was bared. Jonny felt more naked than he did in the showers or whatever. Which was ridiculous. He was still wearing pants, underwear, socks. Kaner in his lap was fully dressed. But this was a whole new level of intimacy.

Kaner had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he finished off, dropping the razor in the basin of water and grabbing the cloth from earlier and wiping the remains of foam and stubble away. Kaner shifted around, putting the basin on the floor and grabbing some of Jonny’s usual aftershave moisturizer. Jonny caught him around the waist, holding Kaner in place while he moved around and rubbed the lotion in. Jonny was embarrassed to feel himself going from half-mast to full on and there was no way Kaner could miss it, especially not when he dumped the towel onto the floor.

Kaner’s business like application of something as ordinary as lotion turned dirty as he let his fingers massage Jonny’s jaw, stroke down his neck. He even let his thumb – free of any aftershave – brush across Jonny’s mouth, indent his lips. Kaner’s eyes were wide and there was a flush high on his cheekbones. Jonny could read that too; it was anticipation.

“Okay. Anything else you want to do to me?” Jonny wasn’t expecting the way Kaner leaned forward and kissed him. He was perhaps expecting the kiss but not the way Kaner pressed against him, hard and possessive. Demanding. It was exactly the way Jonny always wanted to be kissed. 

“You have no _fucking_ idea what I want to do to you.” Kaner’s voice was ragged, low and rough. Jonny arced up and kissed him back, showing that perhaps he had some idea. Kaner knew him backwards and forwards. It all came back to the whole trust thing again.

Kaner scrambled up. “Okay. Pants off. On the bed.”

“Yeah?” Jonny was too turned on to really object to anything but he couldn’t resist talking back, pushing at Kaner. It was ingrained in him. He didn’t even front about the fact he was as eager to get on with something that involved bed and naked and now, right the fuck now. “Underwear?”

“Take it off.” Kaner looked like he might have said something else before Jonny asked but in the end he was just giving in. “I wanted to undress you.”

“Next time.” Jonny lay back, wriggling his shoulders until he was comfortable on the pillows. It was a little cold without his clothes, although he’d turned the air con down, and he hoped Kaner didn’t leave him to hang for too long. There was something to be said for the way Kaner’s eyes raked over him though, like they were leaving trails on fire in their wake.

“I know what I said but if I do anything you don’t like, you’ll say.” Kaner was tugging at his stupid haircut as he finally met Jonny’s eyes. “I’d… Fuck everything. Yeah, I’d like there to be next time too.”

That was probably as close as either were ever going to get to talking about feelings beyond the odd screaming match. Jonny nodded. Last time around, they’d been kids, rookies in every sense of the word. They hadn’t done much beyond blowies and hand jobs and they’d fucked each other a handful of times. Jonny wasn’t really all that sure why they’d stopped except when they were blind drunk. But no matter why, it looked like Kaner had learned a thing or two, going by the suggestion that he was going to try things, do things that might push Jonny’s comfort zone.

“I trust you, dickwad.” Jonny loosely stroked his fist up and down his cock. “But the clock is ticking.”

Kaner raised his eyebrows. He was probably trying to be all Bond and shit, raising one eyebrow. But he wasn’t able to and ended up just looking surprised. Jonny was tempted to laugh but he fought it down and waited. Kaner wasn’t exactly the most patient of guys at the best of times anyway.

That expectation was confirmed when Kaner reached down and grabbed something else from the bag he’d kicked to the end of the bed. When he stood up again, he had a pair of cuffs in his hands. They weren’t handcuffs – it wasn’t as crude as that. Instead they were leather and heavy and lined with a dark material. A metal chain held them together. Jonny hadn’t seen the like outside of porn. Kaner lifted his jaw. “So. Still trust me?”

Jonny raised his arms up above his head, together. His headboard was pretty simple metal rails – he cared more about the mattress and the thread count of the sheets – but he suddenly got why people might get them like this. Kaner shuffled up the bed on his knees, ending up sitting beside Jonny’s side and grabbing one of his arms. They didn’t speak as he fastened one of the cuffs around Jonny’s wrist and Jonny couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead he focused on Kaner’s hands, his fingers. He was accustomed to seeing those fingers flexing over a hockey stick, around a glass. The thought of those hands all over him made him shiver.

“I’m gonna make sure you can’t get away,” Kaner told him, as he threaded the chain through the headboard. “Might have to gag you so you can’t say anything too. Kinda like that. Make my captain stay quiet for a time, lay off me.” Kaner wasn’t really talking to him, Jonny didn’t think. Just letting his mouth run. It was something he did when he was a little on the nervous side. Jonny could get that too. Luckily his dick wasn’t nervous, twitching against his belly. Jonny was glad he wasn’t a kid anymore – he would have shot off by now, completely untouched. The feel of Kaner over him, strapping him down, was causing that familiar white fuzz to gather already at the edges of his vision and his balls to start to ache in the best kind of way. He shifted his hips, a little desperate now.

Kaner was still fully dressed when he slid back down the bed. He wasn’t graceful, not like he was out on the ice. He was just as determined as he stood up again, messing with his bag for a moment. Jonny couldn’t help but imagine what else might be in there. He was running through some of the porn he’d caught Kaner watching, remembering cock rings and legs trussed up and black whip things. 

“Not gonna do everything to you,” Kaner was almost crooning. It should have been ridiculous but instead Jonny felt his dick harden even further. “Gonna leave marks, though. Let them heal up over the break.”

Jonny relaxed his shoulders again, chest rising and falling quicker now. He knew his breath caught when Kaner wrapped his fingers around one ankle and lifted his leg before mirror the action with his other hand. Kaner didn’t spread his legs too wide, maybe aware of the ache that was still in his calf from hitting the boards two games ago. There were a smattering of bruises on his arms too, his torso, from every single playoff game. It was like hockey was written on his skin. And suddenly the thought of Kaner leaving his own set of bruises, of marks, seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Kaner ran his fingers up the muscles in Jonny’s legs, taking his time. He followed the path with his mouth after, sending sparks of white heat direct to Jonny’s cock. Kaner moved on to his thighs after that, humming against Jonny’s skin when Jonny couldn’t help flexing. Then he skipped over the most important place to start working down Jonny’s arms, Jonny’s neck and Jonny’s chest, fingers and mouth following each other. Jonny was feeling kinda tormented by the time Kaner was hovering over his belly, licking and lapping. Then Kaner bit down over Jonny’s hipbone, sucking hard and Jonny couldn’t hold back the sharp shout he let out nor stop the way his hips punched up.

“You like that?” Kaner’s eyes were shining as he looked up the length of Jonny’s body. “You kinky fucker.”

“Says the dude who owns a pair of cuffs.” Jonny wasn’t going to let that lie. He was going to grill Kaner at a later date. A much later date, after he’d come, hard. He could already tell that whatever Kaner was working him towards was going to be spectacular. Cup winning good.

Kaner was muttering something which Jonny didn’t catch as he bent over again and sucked another mark into Jonny’s skin, lower that the other and just that little bit closer to his cock. Jonny tried to tilt his hips but Kaner just pinned them down while he bit into Jonny again. Then Kaner was pushing his way in between Jonny’s knees, hitching his thighs wider and pressing soft kisses up the sensitive skin on the inside. Jonny told himself to relax as Kaner’s mouth got closer and closer to his sensitive bits.

His cock. His balls. His ass. He wasn’t one of those ‘can’t say it, can’t do it’ types but he needed to be honest about what he wanted and, perhaps, needed. Kaner seemed to get it too, running his nose up the seam of Jonny’s balls, fingers digging into his thighs a little bit harder than he was expecting. It was fucking good. When Kaner took his hands off Jonny’s skin, that was less good.

“What? Why are you stopping?” Jonny knew there was no way to pretend he wasn’t interested. His cock had left a sticky wet patch on his belly after all, since he was so very into this. 

“Lube. And stuff.” Kaner held up a condom and a bottle and long, thin thing that Jonny suspected might be a vibrator. He lifted himself until his feet were flat on the bed, braced, for whatever Kaner wanted to do next.

“Okay. And you know, we’re both tested. Extremely tested.” Jonny hoped that he was pretty obvious with his begging eyes.

“Jonathan Toews, what might you be suggesting?” Kaner leaned over and brushed his thumb across Jonny’s nipple, tweaking it hard on the return journey. “You saying I can get rid of the condom?” Kaner dropped the teasing tone this time around.

“If you want.” Jonny left it there. The idea of Kaner coming inside him, covering him with come, made him shiver. It was something he’d always wanted to do.

Kaner dropped his forehead to rest on Jonny’s chest. Jonny felt more than heard the drawn out fuck Kaner let out. “Okay. Add that to the list.”

“What?” Kaner pushed himself up and grabbed the lube again, dripping some on to his fingers as Jonny watched more avidly that was probably advisable.

“Felching. You know, where I eat you out after coming in you. And maybe snowballing. Where I…” Kaner grinned wickedly.

“Feed my come to me. I do know what that is.” Jonny felt a little insulted then kind of proud as Kaner turned hot eyes on him. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Don’t I just know that.” Kaner said, before finally – finally – dropping to suck the head of Jonny’s cock. The hot, tight wetness made Jonny miss the first brush of Kaner’s fingers against his ass but he definitely didn’t miss the next as Kaner started working his finger in. He was taking his time – something Jonny appreciated at first, and then got hell of an impatient with. 

“Come on,” Jonny told him. “I can take it.”

Kaner bit down on his knee, raw teeth scraping against bone. Jonny shivered, all fucked up. He wasn’t sure what was pain, what was good, what was anything in between. There was something about being half-helpless, hands all trussed up, that helped with that. He had a flash of Kaner blindfolding him – something one of his old exes had done, once, long time ago – and realized it would just make everything worse. Or better, depending on how he was looking at it. He could at least watch Kaner here, watch how he reacted to every sound, groan, moan, begging whine he managed to tease out of Jonny and see how pleased he was. The fact Kaner was still fully dressed made him feel even more naked.

“Yeah, you can take it.” That was the Kaner he knew out on the ice, not the seductive, smooth guy who came all ready to fuck him. Kaner met his eyes with a grin that was almost too wide for his face and Jonny knew he was smiling back, half stupid.

Kaner leaned up over him and kissed him, again, slow and thorough and leaving Jonny wanting more. He had the promise of more, he remembered. More without this ridiculous bargain. 

Kaner slid another finger alongside the two he was working Jonny with and twisted until Jonny let out another punch of air, no room for air in his lungs any more. Jonny floated in a kind of a haze, finally closing his eyes and just concentrating on the way Kaner was taking him apart, piece by piece. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Jonny couldn’t stop himself as Kaner stretched out his rim. It got even worse when Kaner pulled back and left him empty.

“I had all these plans, Jonny. Big fucking plans.” Jonny had to concentrate hard to work out what Kaner was saying as he shifted on the bed, lifted Jonny’s knee to expose him even further. “But you’re such a good boy.”

“Fuck you, Kaner.” It was automatic. Kaner made a face as he stood up, opened his pants and shoved his underwear down. He didn’t take off anything else and Jonny stopped caring – stopped protesting – as Kaner finally pushed into him. In fact, he was hard pushed to think about anything other than the stretch – less burn, more just the sheer immense overwhelming task of make room for Kaner inside him. He knew what it felt like to be surrounded by the tight clench of muscle that made Kaner swear and drop his forehead to rest on Jonny’s chest as he breathed slowly.

Every nerve ending was on fire as Kaner started to move, making Jonny thrash a little against the cuffs. He wanted to be free to grab at Kaner, make him move faster, harder. To fuck Jonny like he wanted to be fucked. Instead Jonny had to settle for settling the heel of his foot at the base of Kaner’s spine and urging him onward that way. Kaner landed a messy kiss on his mouth for that before giving in and rolling his hips faster. “Gonna have to tie your legs down too,” Kaner muttered, through pants. “Maybe get myself one of those spreaders and chain you up.”

“Yeah,” Jonny said, although he wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying yes to. “Anything.”

Kaner grinned widely at that, wicked and sure, before tilting his hips and thrusting unerringly. Jonny just gave in to the feeling and felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. He’d never come without anything around his cock before – a body, a hand, a mouth – but it felt like he couldn’t hold anything back. Kaner ordering him to let go, to give in, to let Kaner take care of him only added to the feeling. 

When Jonny finally came, it felt like all his world was narrowed to just Kaner and his cock. He took a few minutes to come back to himself, the feeling of Kaner pulling out the only thing that made sense. He swore there were fucking tingles in his toes and that all his bones had melted. Kaner kissed him again before flopping onto the bed next to Jonny.

Jonny waited until the sweat on his body started to feel cool and clammy. “You gonna untie me anytime soon?”

“Maybe.” Kaner’s eyes were sweeping up and down Jonny’s body. “We don’t have to be anywhere for months, right?”

Jonny kicked out but he knew it was a lame-ass kick. He didn’t have the energy for more. He felt that the huge stain on the front of Kaner’s shirt was some kind of sweet revenge anyway. The laugh Kaner let out was equally lacking in anything other than lazy contentment. Jonny could almost feel the come sliding out of him and he decided maybe Kaner had the right of it. Not that Kaner was ever right about anything else, of course.

“Guess I’ll be ready for round two then.” Jonny felt the smugness seep into his bones when Kaner actually sat up at that, hand coming to rest on Jonny’s hip. “I said anything, after all.”

Kaner’s eyes were dark and heavy as he leaned over, his stupid mullet sticking to the back of his neck with sweat, mussed almost beyond recognition. It was a good look. “So, it wasn’t just heat of the moment?”

“Nope.” Jonny enjoyed the way Kaner managed to meld an expression of completed satiation with keen anticipation. He guessed there was something similar on his own face, after all. “You gonna be naked next time?”

“I’m gonna ride you next time,” Kaner promised.


End file.
